The present invention relates to an evaluation system for amount of emission gases through fuel supply chain in a fuel supply facility, and more particularly, to an evaluation system in which a fuel consumer can select environmental properties in relation to fuel.
Conventionally, the deterioration of the atmospheric environment caused by greenhouse gases represented by carbon dioxide (CO2) has been an important social issue. Particularly, in recent years, it has been pointed out that the global temperature rise is a reflection of the greenhouse gases, and the influence has become a serious international issue. In view of the circumstances, the Kyoto Protocol for global warming prevention became effective in February 2005, and the international agreement concerning numeric goals for reducing the greenhouse gases, transactions of amount of emission gases, joint implementation, clean development mechanism, and so forth has been fully fulfilled. However, achieving the numeric goals for reducing the greenhouse gases is considered very difficult due to the economic growth, increased demand for electricity, and so forth.
Meanwhile, the consumers are not aware of the impact on the environment exerted by energy sources required for generating electric power supplied to the consumers. Therefore, the only method to reduce the environmental burden is to simply reduce the amount of electric power through energy saving, and thus, specific measures for environmental preservation could not be taken. Under the circumstances, methods have been proposed in which the consumers of the electric power are made to select the electric power with low environmental burden and in which the supply conditions of each power plant are planned in response to the demands of the consumers (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-184406 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-112458).